lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America: A Solution to the DCEU's Problems
Introduction The DC Comics Extended Universe, otherwise known as the DCEU, is in shambles. Now, you could be optimistic about it and say that "no, it has a chance and getting better". Which it does. But it is still in shambles. For one, Ben Affleck has been replaced by Robert Pattinson in the role of Batman, which could be good, but due to the gigantic age gap between the two, Batman can now only be used in films that take place before Man of Steel. And it's all but confirmed that Henry Cavill is leaving the DCEU as well. This destroyed the original plan(s) for the DCEU, including more than one Justice League film, as well as eventually having Darkseid or the Legion of Doom being prominent characters. Now, they could technically have another Justice League film, but it won't feel quite right without Superman or Batman. So, no more Justice League films, correct? Well, probably not in the real world. However, in this... page? Essay? Let's call it a rant. In this rant, I will provide what I believe is the best (albeit incredibly strange and outlandish) solution for the DCEU. If they want Batman back in action, if they want Superman back in the spotlight, and if they want the Justice League united the proper way, this is what I believe they should do. The Post-Credits Scene Due to Marvel's success with the trope, post-credits scenes are expected by everyone going to the theatre to see any type of movie that could be even potentially tied to a shared universe. Therefore, it should be fine to start this soft reboot with one of them. I want this to be included in Birds of Prey (which is what I'll be writing it as), but Wonder Woman 1984 could also work with a few changes. I've noticed that almost all of the DCEU's post-credits scenes are subtly alluded to early on in the movies. Aquaman's mid-credits scene was about Stephen Shin, who was seen on the news earlier in the film. Shazam's mid-credits scene was about Mr. Mind, who was seen in the Wizard's lair at the beginning of the film. This one should follow that trend and the way that I think it should be alluded to is with a joke. It makes sense for this type of movie. In one of the scenes of the film, Black Canary and Harley Quinn are watching the news. They see a report on a Florida woman claiming to be in the wrong body after waking up from a nap. Canary says that this is weird, to which Harley replies "it's Florida, of course it is". A casual nod to the bizarre news articles that regularly come out of Florida. But then the post-credits scene begins. Black Canary is alone in her house when suddenly the lights go out. A deep voice starts speaking to her, seemingly from nowhere. "Dinah Lance." She gets up and assumes a defensive position. "Who's there?" She turns her head in multiple directions, aiming to discover where the voice is coming from. "I wouldn't be contacting you if I had the choice, but our species may be in danger. This is an all-hands-on-deck situation." A shadowy silhouette begins approaching her. "And why should I trust you?" The camera is focused on this silhouette. We can't really see what it is until he walks closer, and we see a familiar cape and cowl. Finally, the lights turn on. It's the Nick Fury of the DCEU, Batman. He takes off his cowl to reveal that he's played by Robert Pattinson. Cut to black. Now, ain't that a surprise? For as many years until the Justice League reboot comes out, this scene isn't going to be explained. Not at all. Some people would brush it off by saying that WB was lazy and decided not to deal with the age gap between the two actors. That is until some of the more speculation-inclined fans remember a seemingly insignificant meme in the film about a woman who claimed to be in the wrong body. Even still, a lot of questions are left unanswered. Justice League of America This is the soft reboot of Justice League. I did what James Gunn did for Suicide Squad and renamed the series, rather than calling it "Justice League 2". I'm not too sure how it begins or how it ends, as I'm not skilled in making movies. However, I want to outline a few key details and plot elements. Somewhere along the lines, there has to be a flashback. Bruce Wayne's chilling in the Batcave after fighting a minor villain, someone who won't be important in a future film. Let's say Killer Moth. Before he takes off his cowl, he becomes covered in this strange white energy that looks like a mix between electricity and water. He squirms on the ground in pain. When he stops being swarmed by this energy, he takes off his cowl to discover that he looks different... specifically, he looks like himself 15 years ago. Immediately, he contacts Diana about the problem. After all, this phenomenon seems to be magical in origin. TBA (yeah this is incomplete, I'll finish this later) Category:DC Comics Category:ShadeTheNarwhal